


Eternal

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Eternal Diva, Eternal Diva Spoilers, F/F, Past Lives, Some Azran Legacy spoilers, Uploaded from my old account with edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: Some stories are eternal, as are some friendships.
Relationships: Janice Quatlane & Melina Whistler, Janice Quatlane/Melina Whistler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For ED and some for AL.

This legend takes place thousands of years before your time, in an era when science and magic and music were still alive. An ancient race known as the Azran (Perhaps you have heard of them?) decided to share their legacies with the world. 

One of which was the City of Harmony, or better known as the Eternal Kingdom of Ambrosia.

It is said the kingdom was once ruled by a beautiful queen. She was graced with hair as gold as fields of wheat. The Azran sages who studied the skies claimed her eyes shone brighter than the stars. 

The queen was not only revered for her astounding beauty; it was also for her ethereal voice and her kindness to all creatures. 

Having no surviving blood relatives— her mother had died in childbirth and her venerable father in grief – one would expect the queen to be tainted by sorrow. On the contrary, she loved her people like an extended family, none more so than her trusted handmaid: A girl with amber eyes and flaming red hair.

The queen cherished the maid above all else. They became as close as two consonant harmonies. Seeing them apart was impossible, like a face without eyes or a dawn without sunlight. The pair truly were inseparable. 

Every morning they would stroll along the vast beach bordering the kingdom, dance through the great halls, and decorate the palace with exotic flowers. Together, they would frolic in the sea, visit the architecture constructed by the golems and teach the gentle giant lagushi how to sing.

Alas, these pleasant times were not to last. Seasons changed; the flowers wilted, the beach grew frigid, the lagushi departed for warmer waters. Most concerning of all, mutiny was brewing amongst the golems... 

But the Ambrosians did not see that. All eyes were on the queen that terrible day when she collapsed in her court. 

The kingdom went into uproar. The disease had arrived so swiftly that even the wisest of sages could not detect its cause. 

While the sages hastened to create a healing cordial, others scoured the land for a natural cure: Alleviating herbs, miracle water, the purest air–  _anything_! But there seemed to be no remedy for their ruler.

In her final hours, the queen was bedridden, too weak to even walk anymore. 

As always, the red-haired maid sat at the queen's side, despite the chance that she too could contract the illness. It deeply pained her to see her queen suffer. 

The maid was overcome with guilt and conflict. Should she join the search for the cure? Or remain at her queen’s side?  _ How much time did they have...? _

Noticing her friend's distress, the queen sighed, "My dear, I am sorry to have been a burden upon you for so long..."

Frantic, the maid shook her head. "You have never been a burden upon me! I am blessed to be by your side..." She gasped as the queen's eyes began to close. "P-please hold on, your highness— you must stay with us!"

A faint smile touched the queen's lips. "I, too, was blessed to call you my companion. And I know you will be an honourable ruler in my stead..." 

With feeble strength, the queen held her successor's hand and recited the parting words . _“To you, I entrust my crown... my title... this kingdom..."_

"D-do not speak that way...!" the maid begged, clasping the queen's palm tightly. She shook with sobs _._ _ “My queen...!” _

_ "Farewell, Jenys...” _

Less than a day later, the sages announced that they had discovered a remedy for the queen: The Elixir of Eternal Life.

"It is too late," the red-haired girl wept. "The queen has left us."

For weeks, Ambrosia mourned its lost ruler. Now there was no music, nor dancing, nor life. Only silence prevailed throughout the city. 

The red-haired girl could not bear to remove the crown from the queen's head. Although it had been her companion’s dying wish, she would never rule Ambrosia. 

Instead, she made a decision: 

The people of Ambrosia would consume the Elixir of Eternal Life. This would be their punishment for failing to save the queen, but also their promise that they would be reunited with her, some day.

_I know we will meet again, my queen. _

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this here after reading MabelLover‘s fic, Ichor and Ambrosia. I recommend reading their whole Morai series because it’s mythology parallels with Professor Layton and I love symbolism.


End file.
